FLOW CYTOMETRY SHARED RESOURCE ABSTRACT The Flow Cytometry Shared Resource (FCSR) has been an integral component of the UC San Diego Moores Cancer Center since 1990. It exists to provide peer-review-funded investigators from all MCC Research Programs, as well other investigators from across and the La Jolla biomedical research community (San Diego State University, La Jolla Institute, Salk Institute, Sanford-Burnham Prebys Medical Discovery Institute), with ready access to high-speed analysis and/or cell sorting of dissociated cell populations from clinical samples, animal experiments, and cell culture studies. The services available from this Resource are as follows: 1) Analytical Flow Cytometry which can be performed on the FACSAria I?, FACSAria II?, FACSAria Fusion, FACSMelody, FACSCelesta, LSR Fortessa, FACSCanto II, Accuri C6, and BioRad S3 4-color sorter, or FACSCalibur, depending on the application. Each of these instruments is equipped with 2-4 lasers, allowing for multiparameter analyses; 2) State-of-the art flow cytometry with multi-parameter cell sorting on FACSAria, LSR Fortessa, FACSMelody, or BioRad S3 instruments; 3) Automated cell cloning on FACSAria or BioRad S3 instruments that are equipped with an automated cell deposition unit; and 4) Analytical multiparametric mass cytometry using the Fluidigm CyTOF 2 Helios Mass Cytometer that provides single-cell analysis of 40+ parameters without the use of fluorescence or the need for compensation, and theoretically has the capability of measuring over 100 parameters simultaneously. The FCSR also provides self-service flow cytometry and cell sorting on the FACSCalibur or BioRad S3 cytometers, which allows investigators to perform analyses and/or cell sorting independent of dedicated flow-cytometry operators and outside of normal core operations. Lastly the FCSR provides training, consultation, and technical support to ensure optimal use of core instrumentation and accurate data acquisition and analyses.